<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunrise, Sunset by TheSpasticFantastic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662573">Sunrise, Sunset</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpasticFantastic/pseuds/TheSpasticFantastic'>TheSpasticFantastic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Tale of Two Cities [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Modern AU, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpasticFantastic/pseuds/TheSpasticFantastic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Agnarr just wants to eat his pizza while someone wants to pop a question.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agnarr/Iduna (Disney), Elsa/Alarik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Tale of Two Cities [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunrise, Sunset</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a fic swap with @couragedontdesertme (I totally got the better of the bargain).  Thank you to @fericita-s for beta reading the Grumpy Old Man. And thank you @patricia-von-arundel for giving the world Alarik.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>     “What I don’t understand is why he wants to meet us alone,” Agnarr scowled as he followed his wife to a table.  He cradled a massive pizza slice in each arm, the grease eating through the flimsy paper plates.  If there was any silver lining to Elsa following Alarik to New York City and his tenure-track position at Columbia University, it was that he was able to take Iduna to Koronet’s again whenever they visited.  He had fond memories of taking her there on dates as a post-doc when they had been young, thin and healthy enough to tackle an entire pizza together.  Just the two of them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “She’s meeting with a client this evening, dear,” Iduna smiled wearily as she took her seat and placed their bottles of water on the table.  “We’ll see her later tonight.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “She’ll practically trip over us in that tiny apartment.”  He huffed.  “Why can’t they move somewhere with more space?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “New York is a lot more expensive than it was forty years ago,” she opened one of the bottles and handed it to him.  “I don’t think we’d ever have been able to afford that place over on Columbus Avenue at today’s rates.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           He shrugged and took a swig of water, grabbing a handful of napkins to blot the grease.  “I still don’t like it when she’s not here.  I’m not putting up with Amtrak or the Holland tunnel for him.  It just doesn’t make sense.  They knew we were coming.”  He shook his head.  “She’s probably pregnant.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “Agnarr!”  She gave him a Look.  “You don’t think she’d tell us herself if she was expecting?  Or that we wouldn’t hear it from Anna first?”  She dipped her head to take a bite from her pizza slice.  “Besides,” she said through a mouth full of food.  “Neta is eight.  I wouldn’t mind a new baby in the family.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “Spoken like a true grandmother,” he smiled and raised an eyebrow.  She returned the smile and shrugged unapologetically.  “But we’d better not find out another is on the way like this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           ‘What’s wrong with Koronet’s?  We always loved it here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “True.  Elsa told me that they come here some times.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “Well, that’s sweet then.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “I don’t know.  They should be eating healthier, don’t you think?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “Such a grumpy old man,” she teased and reached out to tap him on his nose.  “I think it’s lovely that they’re able to enjoy the same things we enjoyed when we were young and in love.  And if you’ll recall, we were several years younger than they were.  I always told you that the girls would fall as hard as I did.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “Bah,” he grumbled.  He looked over at the door and, as he did, he caught sight of Alarik.  The past six years hadn’t exactly done wonders for the boy’s professional attire, but at least he was wearing a proper shirt even if he keep the sleeves rolled and buttoned to his elbows.  He raised an arm.  “Over here!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           Alarik smiled and approached their table, practically radiating with energy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “Hello, Alarik, good day at the lab?”  Iduna smiled up at him.  “Would you like to get a slice and then join us?  Or you could always have some of Agnarr’s.  His heartburn has been terrible lately.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           Agnarr glared at his wife and Alarik looked flustered.  “Um, no, but thank you.  Dr. Runardsund.  Iduna.  I’m not hungry.”  He took his seat and grabbed a napkin, bringing it to his lap and starting to shred it into small pieces.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “We’re at Koronet’s, Alarik, how can you not be hungry?  And stop regressing.  Call me Agnarr.”  Agnarr grinned.  “Just tack a ‘sir’ on the end.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “Agnarr,” Iduna said warningly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “Just teasing, dear.”  Agnarr took another bite.  “How have you been?  Is the introductory class going any better?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “It is!”  He said brightly.  “I took your advice, thank you.  The disruptive ones have either buckled down to work or dropped the course entirely.  So things are well.”  He ignored Iduna’s curious expression.  Men were sometimes entitled to their secrets.  It was only fair given how the women in their lives kept so much from them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “Good to hear.  Students seem to be getting brattier by the year.”  Agnarr toasted him with the water bottle.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “More entitled, yes.  They care more about their grades than mastering the material.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “Exactly!”  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was a brief pause as Alarik frowned and gripped the edge of the table.  “But there is something else I’d like to talk to you about.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “Picking a good Research Assistant?”  Iduna asked innocently.  Agnarr glanced at her, she looked unusually pleased about something and was sliding her finger across the screen of her phone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “No, not exactly.”  The color was starting to rise in the boy’s cheeks.  “I actually should apologize first.  I told Elsa that you were coming in later, she’s at home right now.  I wanted to speak with you two privately.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           Agnarr froze.  “Is she pregnant?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “What?  No!”  Alarik looked panicked.  “I mean, I don’t think she is.  She would tell me.  I’m sure of it.  I think.  Right?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “I’m sure Anna would know before any of us.  Probably even Elsa.” Iduna said serenely, her gaze alternating between her phone screen and the men.  “What was it you wanted to talk to us about?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “Er, right.”  Alarik tried to smooth his unruly hair with his hand.  “Um, well, Elsa and I have been together for nearly six years.  And we’ve lived together for four.  I-I can’t tell you how lucky I felt when I got the position up here and she came with me.”  The boy’s blush was in full bloom now and moving down his neck.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “And my feelings for her . . .well, there isn’t anyone else who I could fathom spending my life with.  And now that I have a little more money and stability, I believe I can take care of her.”  Alarik winced.  “Not that, you know, she <em>needs</em> me to take care of her.  Elsa makes more than I ever will, but I mean that I won’t be a burden on her.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           Agnarr’s eye twitched.  He felt the words “You don’t have tenure yet.” rise and die unspoken.  Iduna had married him before he had even finished his post-doc.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “My point being, I love Elsa more than anything else in the world.  And I want to spend the rest of my life with her.  I know it’s her decision whether or not she wants to marry me, but I also know how close your family is.  And I love that about your family, that closeness.  Mine wasn’t like that.  I would like to have a family with Elsa and that means becoming a part of yours.  So I wanted to ask for your blessing to ask her to marry me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “Oh, Alarik,” Iduna was rather misty-eyed.  “Of course you’re part of the family.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “If Elsa accepts your proposal,” Agnarr said.  “Which I’m sure she will!”  He hastily added as his wife glared at him.  “Um, yes.  Obviously, it’s up to her, not us.  But I appreciate you asking.  For our blessing.  That wasn’t necessary.  Of course you have it.  She’d kill us otherwise.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “She would,” Iduna agreed and held up her phone.  “Especially because I have video evidence.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>